What Happens Next
by friend2087
Summary: A conversation that would help Owen and Cristina understand each other and that would reunite them.


**Title: What Happens Next...**

The storm finally ended, but not before destroying some things completely and forever. It was a long night filled with happiness for some people but did brought immense tragedy for others.

Dr. Webber was stable after his surgery and everyone around him could breathe now except for Owen. He wanted to talk to Cristina but she was nowhere to be found. She knew that he needed time to accept the truth, he needed some time alone without her anywhere near him. Owen sat outside Alex's house so he could talk to her but she never came home.

Next few days were even more painful for Owen, the change in Cristina's attitude was hurting. She was acting quite normal and cheerful as if nothing has happened, as if some burden has been removed of her. Cristina was even more focused on her career, performing more surgeries than usual, with her research work, she had no time for anything else in her life. Cristina had distant herself well enough from Owen, which he was not handling quite well. Owen was angry with the situation, with Cristina and was not trying to hide his feelings. He barely talked to Cristina and she never reacted towards his anger and waited patiently for him to understand.

It was almost four months since their breakup, Owen was upset, hurt angry.

Cristina has not been sleeping well, due to back to back surgeries. She had just finished a long difficult surgery, when Grey Salon Memorial received an emergency cardio case. Cristina and Dr. Russell both rushed towards the ER.

Dr. Russell pointed out Cristina's tough work schedule to Owen _"Chief, did you know that our has been performing back to back surgeries since yesterday. She has done 6 major surgeries". _Owen gave Cristina a harsh look and gave her the case file to proceed.

Dr. Russell _"Hunt I can take care of this, Dr. Yang deserves a break". _

_"Oh no, Dr. Yang can take care of this patient, she doesn't get tired or bored. Surgery is her life. Dr. Yang was made for the OR, she can do it"._

Cristina looked up from the chart, suddenly her eyes were filled with tears and looked hurtfully at Owen. For a moment Owen felt for her but just for a single moment. The very next moment he remembered the past few months he has spent crying for her, begging her to reconsider her decision. Suddenly he was angry, he left the room without saying anything and Cristina waited for him to look back just once.

Cristina realized it now that how far away has Owen gone, that she has lost him maybe for ever this time. For the first time since their breakup she was feeling helpless, emotions were getting the best of her. She has kept herself really calm, she didn't want to feel this way, she couldn't show him any weakness, she had to be strong, had help him move on. Cristina knew that it was not going to be easy, but also never realized that it would be this hard.

Everyone has always treated her like a robot, insensitive, incapable of feeling this way even her own self, but Owen was the only person in this whole wide world that who really knew her and today he was the one who has misjudged her the most. The past few months replayed in her mind, and she understood why Owen was so upset with her.

Cristina stormed into Owen's office, he could see that she was upset, that she had been crying and he knew why...

Cristina "_What did you mean by Dr. Yang is made for the OR?"_

Owen _"what"_

Cristina: _"Do you really think that I broke up with you because I wanted to stay focused on my career. That I chose my career over you"_

Owen: _" No, I don't think that. I know it". _

_Tears streaming down her checks all she could say was _ _"Owen"_

Owen: _"yes, because that's all that has ever mattered to you, Surgery"_

Cristina: _"you know that is not true, Owen. You know that is not why we broke up"._

_"We broke up because you want kids Owen, a different life, a different future". _

_"Because I was not enough"._

Owen: _"Will I be enough Cristina, will you ever choose me over surgery. Give up your career to be with me"._

Cristina stared at Owen silently, she had no answer for him now.

Owen: _"But I did, I chose you, over my biggest desire to be a father. I was working on it". _

_"All I wanted was you." _

_"You backed out Cristina Yang, not me, I was there with you, holding your hand"._

Cristina: _"like you held my hand, when I had the abortion". _

_"You held my hand, made me believe that we will move on. That we would be ok"._

_"But what happened?" _

_"You stopped seeing me as the woman you married, the woman you fell in love with". _

_"All the love vanished, you started to hate me. I could see the disappointment anger hatred in your eyes"._

_"I didn't wanted us to go down that road again, I can live away from you but I cannot live with you hating me". _

_"I love you Owen, and I know that you angry with me now but you love me"._

_"I don't want us to end up hating each other. I want you to remember as someone you loved". _

_"I am so sorry for hurting you like this Owen"._

Cristina looked into Owen's eyes and all she could see was his undying love for her. She was scared, she didn't want to hurt him again.

Owen remember all that time, when Cristina had the abortion, how upset he was and how he had handled that situation, how he had hurt her.

Cristina: _"you are angry now, but I know once you get over this, you would understand and you would be able to feel our love again"._

Owen knew that she was right, that he wanted kids, it was the truth. But it was also true that she was the love of his life, that he needed her to live to breathe.

Owen: _"Cristina I know what you are saying is true, I do want kids"._

Cristina already knew this, but hearing him say it broke her. Stream of tears came running down her cheeks. She wanted to run away and hide somewhere.

Owen slowly started to move towards her and she took several steps backward. Owen grabbed her by hand and brought her closer to him. He looked into her eyes, stroked her hair gently and kissed her with love with passion.

Owen: _"I want kids, but I need you Cristina"._

_"I can't breathe without you and I don't want a life without you"._

Cristina: _"But Owen..."_

Owen stopped Cristina from saying anything further, by kissing her and this time Cristina couldn't hold back, she kissed him back.

Owen was the love of her life, the only man she truly loved even more than surgery.


End file.
